Solo Tu y Yo
by Cami.Moon
Summary: Hermione, despues de salvar a Sirius se da cuenta que lo quiere, lo mismo sucede con nuestro Merodeador, pero alguien se interpondra a lo que Hermione no dejara sus brazos cruzados y usara todo a su alcanze para evitarlo - Situado en el 6 libro-
1. Chapter 1

Solo tú y yo 

CAPI I:

Entraba el sol por la ventana del cuarto de una castaña, que yacía dormida cómodamente en su cama, unos pasos se acercaron al cuarto y se abrió la puerta despacio, unas delicadas manos movían el cabello de la muchacha.

-Hermione, hija despierta – dijo una mujer….

-mmmm… mamá – Hermione despertó perezosamente.

-Anda, que es hora de levantarse, recuerda que hoy vienen por ti- y sus palabras fueron un detonante para Herms y como si de un resorte se tratara se levanto y partió hacia la ducha – Te espero para el desayuno cariño – grito Jane y salió del cuarto.

Mientras tanto nuestra castaña favorita se relajaba con el agua y pensaba en lo que ese día sucedería.

-Hummmm –suspiro- hoy vuelvo a Grimmauld Place – sin darse cuenta sonrió – en fin – cerro el grifo del agua y buscando una toalla la enrollo en su delicado cuerpo, salió del cuarto de ducha y siguió hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué usare hoy? – se pregunto fue hacia sus cajones de ropa, tomo su ropa interior de _VICTORIA SECRET´S _de color rojo escarlata y desenrollando su toalla se puso su conjunto.

A todo esto Hermione había cambiado, ya no era una niña sino toda una jovencita hermosa, de piernas torneadas, vientre plano, pechos de acuerdo a su cuerpo, su cara había perdido las formas de la niñez, pero aun conservaba esa mirada de inocencia mezclada con sabiduría, y su cabello ahora hasta su cintura caía en preciosos bucles, y su piel suave y de un color nacarado.

-Si, esto usare – tomo unos short cortos negros, unas pantis transparentes con reflejos negros, una remera blanca con el estampado _"I love NY" _en rojo y unas converses del mismo color. Peino su cabello con un prendedor de lirio plateado y lo recogió en un sencillo tomate que dejaba suelto algunos rizos traviesos. Se puso un poco de gloss y bajo.

Ya en la cocina estaban sus padres.

-Buenos días cielo – dijo George*.

-Buenos días papá, mamá – dijo Herms sentándose en una silla, cogió una tostada y la unto con mermelada de fresa.

-¿Tienes todo listo Cariño? – pregunto la mamá.

-Sip, lo deje ayer todo listo – dijo Herms.

-Cielo lamento que no pases con nosotros el resto de vacaciones – dijo George.

-No importa papá, sé que ustedes van a esa localidad porque no hay dentistas y ellos los necesitan – dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por comprender nena - dijo Jane.

Paso rápidamente la hora y Hermione se encontraba leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy – grito Herms.

Se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió un sonriente Remus Lupin se encontraba fuera de su casa.

-Hola Hermione – saludo.

-Profesor Lupin – el la miro a modo de reproche – digo Remus – corrigió. Y lo hizo entrar – Toma asiento – dijo - ¿Quiere agua, un refresco? – el negó con la cabeza.

-Mamá, ya vinieron por mi – dijo hacia la cocina.

-Buen día Sr. Lupin ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Jane.

-Bien Sra. Granger – dijo Remus.

-Cariño ve por tu baúl – ordeno ella.

Herms subió hacia su cuarto, mientras tanto Jane y Remus conversaban.

-Cuidaran de mi hija ¿verdad? – pregunto Jane.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien, los de la Orden la cuidaremos – sonrió y eso tranquilizo a la mamá de Herms. Mientras tanto Hermione venia con su pesado baúl arrastrándolo y al llegar a las escaleras lo tiro.

-Listo! – dijo ella.

-George, Minnie ya se va – dijo Jane a su marido.

-Cielo, pórtate bien ¿si? Y si ese Melfo, Millow…

-Malfoy papá – corrigió.

-Bueno si ese joven te molesta solo lo dejas k.o – dijo abrazando a su hija.

-Claro papi – dijo ella como buena niña y se pudo escuchar la sutil risa de Remus.

-Bien Hermione, sostente fuerte porque nos apareceremos – dijo Remus.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá cuídense – y luego tanto Remus como Hermione. Se desaparecieron.

CAPI 2

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place Herms se mareo y de no ser por Remus (nuestro hermoso–sexi-hombre-lobo *¬*) que la sostuvo, se habría dado un buen costalazo.

-¿Estas bien Herms? – pregunto Remus.

-Odio la aparición – se quejo Herms haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Remus.

-Vamos Hermione, te están esperando dentro de la casa – dijo Remus y entraron a la Noble y Ancestral casa Black.

Al entrar Herms se topo a la Sra. Weasley quien la saludo.

-Hermione cariño, pero que hermosa estas – dijo ella con ese tono maternal.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley – dijo sonrojándose y luego entro al salón principal. Ahí estaban los gemelos jugando snap explosivo, Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico, Ginny, Sirius y Tonks riendo fuertemente.

-Hola a todos – dijo Herms con una linda sonrisa.

En ese instante un borrón rosa y otro rojo cruzaron tan rápidamente el salón que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de afirmarse con algo, y ya era demasiado tarde cuando Tonks y Ginny cayeron sobre ella.

_POV HERMIONE_

-Mione! –exclamaron ambas al unísono.

-Chicas las adoro y todo eso pero no me dejan respirar – dije entrecortadamente provocando la risa general de todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-Oops, lo sentimos Mione – dijo Ginny. Tanto ella como Tonks se levantaron y me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Es que estamos taaaannn feliz de verte – sonrió Tonks.

-Muy bien, ahora quítense que queremos saludar a NUESTRA amiga – dijo Harry y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-Ya Harry, suelta – dijo Ron y como no recibí otro GRAN abrazo. Cuando vi a los gemelos acercarse a mi dije automáticamente.

-No mas abrazos por favor! – dijo sobándome mis adoloridos brazos.

-Tranquila castaña – dijo Fred – que no somos tan brutos como esos dos y escuche un "hey" tras ellos, reí sutilmente.

-Muy bien dicho hermanito – apoyo George y ambos besaron mis mejillas.

-Que gusto verte Hermione – dijo Sirius con esa hermosa voz y luego beso mi frente y creo que le pude hacer la competencia al rojo escarlata de Gryffindor.

Ahhhh, les había mencionado que me enamore de Sirius sin saber como, o que ya no es buscado por los del ministerio, o que lo salve del velo sin saber como, o tal vez que va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO junto con Remus… jiijiji creo que se olvidaron esos pequeñísimos detalles. Mmm ya les mencione que Sirius sigue siendo un mujeriego y que solo me ve como a una niña, pues creo que no.

-Y dinos Mione como es Nueva York – dijo Ginny y con solo esa pregunta me sonroje.

-Ahhhh- suspire – grandioso, nada es mejor que la Gran Manzana – dije tirándome al sofá de la sala.

-Uyyyy, creo que alguien lo pasó súper bien en NY – dijo Fred.

-Mmm, tal vez si tal vez no, eso ustedes – dije apuntando a Fred, George, Harry y Ron – nunca lo sabrán - ¿verdad chicas? – dije mirando con complicidad a Ginny y Tonks, seguidamente las tres reímos.

-No es justo – dijeron los mencionados haciendo un divertido puchero, mientras los demás nos reíamos.

-Ya, que no es para tanto – sonreí – además me acorde de ustedes –canturreé, Tome mi bolso de mano y lo abrí.

-Para mis gemelos favoritos – ellos dieron una gran sonrisa…

-Somos tus únicos gemelos favoritos castaña – dijeron al unísono.

-Como decía para los gemelos… - les tendí una caja – nuevas bromas para su tienda - y ellos besaron mis mejillas varias veces haciéndome reír.

-Para Harry y Ron - les tendí un paquete a cada uno, y ellos comprendiendo lo que tenían los paquetes se tiraron encima de mí y también besaron mis mejillas.

-Para Remus los mejores chocolates de NY - extraje una gran caja y se lo pase, y por un momento vi brillar sus ojos.

-Gracias Herms – dijo Remus. En ese instante sentí la pesada mirada de Sirius sobre mí.

-Y claro que me acorde de ti Sirius – sonreí para el, cosa que me devolvió – recordé que tienes tu moto – el sonrió ampliamente – y como esta algo deteriorada decidí comprar repuestos para ella – él se levanto y me estrecho entre sus brazos, en ese momento me estremecí y pude aspirar su varonil aroma a Roble y Menta.

-Gracias pequeña – y me derretí por sus palabras, luego me soltó y gire hacia las chicas.

-Y ustedes…. – ellas entendieron mi mensaje – su regalo esta en mi baúl – dije y ellas saltaron como unas niñas pequeñas.

-Y ¿Qué es, que no quieres decirlo Mione? – pregunto Harry.

-Secret! - Gritamos las tres.

Ellas me arrastraron hacia la habitación que iba a compartir con Ginny, llegando ahí, Tonks cerro y puso un hechizo silenciador.

Las tres nos sentamos el la cama mi y abrí el baúl.

-Aquí están chicas, sus encargos – les tendí las bolsas con 4 conjuntos de _VISTORIA SECRET´S _a cada una.

-Son preciosos Hermy – dijo Ginny.

-Gracias, gracias, graciasssss – dijo Tonks abrazándome.

-¿Saben que no tienen que agradecerme verdad? – dije sonriendo.

-Aun así - dijo Tonks – Hermioneee – escuche esa voz maliciosa de ella – te diste cuenta que mi querido Tío no te quitaba la vista de encima – dijo pícaramente y Ginny asintió.

-Ya chicas que no necesito mas ilusiones – dije tristemente suspirando.

-Mione, hasta cuando vas a entender que Sirius te quiere ¿eh? – dijo Gin.

-Ya no digan mas ¿sí?, mejor dejemos este tema tranquilo – suspire – por amor a mi salud mental ¿quieren? – sonreí tristemente.

- Aisshhhh, pero que terca eres amiga - dijo Ginny.

Iba a responder pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Tonks abrió esta.

-Hay reunión de la Orden ahora – dijo Remus – ustedes también vienen – dijo apuntando a Ginny y hacia mí.

Bajamos las tres y entramos al salón, ahí pude ver a Kingsley, Alastor, al profesor Dumbledore, los Sres. Weasley y una mujer de unos 27 años que no reconocí.

-Perfecto ya estamos todos – dijo Dumbledore.

-Bien Albus, como sabrán estamos bajo amenaza mortifaga, por lo demás hemos decidido poner aún más vigilancia a ustedes – su mirada se dirigio hacia Ron, Ginny y mí – ya que son lo más cercano de Potter después de Black – dijo Moody, y escuche un suspiro cargado de Harry, lo mire diciendo sin emitir sonido alguno _"no te preocupes Harry"_ y le sonreí. Moody entonces se acercó a esa mujer

-Ella es Salina Burcke, una auror que estará a cargo de la seguridad de la casa – y ella descaradamente le coqueteo a Sirius, sentí mi sangre hervir de rabia – eso es todo – dijo - ¿alguna pregunta? – Nadie hablo – bien entonces hasta otra ocasión – hablo y se fue por la Red flu.

-Así que tú eres el dueño de esta casa- dijo de un tan dulcemente hipócrita que quise vomitar, Sirius devolviéndole una de esas sonrisas que derriten asintió.

Me iba a retirar cuando por la puerta aparecieron dos matas de cabellos rojas a los que reconocí como Charlie y Bill, entonces vi como Salina se relamía los labios.

-Charlie, Bill – dijo Gin abalanzándose sobre sus hermanos, quienes la abrazaron y besaron su frente.

-Hola chicos – salude sonriendo y ellos me abrazaron tal cual como lo hicieron con Ginny. Les digo que ellos me tratan como su otra hermanita y a Gin le encanta eso, porque dice que somos las mejores hermanas.

-Pero que grande estas Mione – dijo Charlie revolviendo mi cabello y yo golpee su hombro y saque la lengua – y ni decir mi hermanita, de seguro ya pescó novio – y al decir esto vi a Ginny y a Harry sonrojarse – ohhh creo que nadie salvo Tonks y yo sabemos que esos dos son novios –

-Hay que ver – dije y Ginny me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Luego de eso ambos se fueron a saludar a Sirius, Remus, Tonks y a los demás, mientras Gin y yo subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto.

-No me da buena espina esa Salina – solté a bocajarro, Ginny asintió a mi comentario – no lo sé es como si no fuera de confianza.

-Mione, estas así porque le hizo ojos a Sirius – dijo Gin divertida, y yo bufe.

Ambas entramos al cuarto y nos quedamos platicando por varias horas hasta que cenamos y una vez más fuimos al cuarto pero a dormir.


	2. Chapter 3

Perdonen la tardanza, pero entre investigaciones que hacer, informes que terminar, exposiciones que disertar, pruebas de neuropsicología y de educación, mi tiempo se redujo a dedicarle tiempo a mis notas de la universidad.

_**DISCLAIMER: NI HARRY POTTER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN AUNQUE LLORE, PATALEE Y VUELVA A LLORAR.**_

_**AMBOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J. .**_

_**YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR AMOR AL ARTE Y MI FIC ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLES FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y POSBILES OCC*?**_

Gracias por los comentarios

Sum: en el capi de hoy, veremos cómo Hermione planta cara a Salina y un pequeño acercamiento entre Sirius y Herms.-DISFRUTENLO-

CAPI 3

POV MIONE

Así pasaron las semanas en las que para mí desgracia soportaba a Salada –jijijiji – dijo Salina, no me habría importado tanto su presencia si no fuera por el hecho que coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera testosterona, pero lo que me llevo al límite de mi paciencia fue cuando Ginny llego llorando hacia la habitación que compartimos.

FLASH BACK

Estaba terminando de leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio" cuando Ginny llego hecha un mar de lágrimas y se tiro a mis brazos a llorar.

-Hey! nena que te paso – dije acariciando su cabello como lo haría cualquier hermana mayor.

-Mione, tenías- razón - Salina – dijo hipando.

-Haber cielo, dime que te hizo la bruja esa – dije calmando sus sollozos.

-Me dijo que era fea, que no sabía cómo Harry estaba conmigo, que ella me lo quitaría – dijo y mi sangre hirvió de una incontenible ira, así que a ella también le dijo eso. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-No te preocupes Gin, ya verás que nadie se mete con mi mejor-amiga-hermana – menor -dije sonriendo y ella se calmó.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese día cobraría lo que le hizo a la chica a quien veo como mi hermanita, la encontré caminando por un pasillo de la sala y de un brusco movimiento la empuje hacia la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Escúchame maldita zorra –_wow eso si sonó feo n.n_ – te advierto, a mi insúltame todo lo que quieras, llámame como sea, pero con Ginny no te atrevas – ella sonrió cínicamente.

-Así que la bebe Weasley, fue a llorarte – dijo con asco – no es más que una simplona y fea – dijo burlonamente.

-Escucha y grábatelo bien en esa cabeza vacía tuya – me acerque a ella de forma peligrosa – deja a Ginny en paz – pase una de mis uñas por su mejilla haciéndole un corte – porque si sucede otra vez, no seré tan benevolente – sonreí maliciosa. Y antes de hablar le di una cachetada, y Salí como si nada.

Después de eso fui hacia el salón donde estaban todos los hombres que habían en la casa –los hermanos Weasley menos Percy, Sirius, Remus y Harry - me acerque a la mesita donde se encontraba mi otro libro "Cumbres Barracosas" cortesía de Luna que me lo regalo el año anterior, creo que deben haber visto mi cara con una gran sonrisa al estilo "el gato rizón" de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, porque inmediatamente los gemelos se acercaron a mí y ambos rodearon mis hombros con sus brazos.

-Castaña te conozco – dijo Fred.

-Esa sonrisa es por algo – Continúo George.

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntaron ambos.

Todos se quedaron viéndome pero no respondí solo aumente mi sonrisa y me senté al lado de Bill y Remus que conversaban, mientras los demás jugaban ajedrez y snap, pasarían unos 10 minutos cuando por la puerta apareció Salina aun con su mejilla roja y el rasguño, ambos intactos.

-¿Qué te sucedió Salina? – pregunto Sirius con una mueca.

-Nada, es solo que un gato se atravesó en mi camino – dijo entre dientes.

Escondí mi sonrisa tras el libro

-Segura que estas bien – dijo Charlie.

-Ese maldito gato es horrible – dijo enrabiada.

Desde mi asiento la observe y oops creo que se me paso un poquitito la mano…. Nah! De hecho se ve mejor ahora ^.^ .

-¿Sabes Salina? – pregunte inocentemente y se voltearon a verme – yo de ti me cuido de las panteras o de las leonas – sonreí burlonamente – porque te aseguro que hacemos más daño que un simple gatito – dije maliciosamente, tome mi libro y Salí, pero antes le hice una reverencia – con tu permiso zorra – dije en un susurro y cuando vi hacia atrás creía que su cabeza estallarían en llamas estaba tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley y reí ante las caras de confusión de todos los que estaban en la sala.

Llegue hacia la habitación en la que Ginny leía uno de mis libros

-Pelirroja – dije canturreando, ella volteo a verme y le sonreí como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura – misión cumplida Gin.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto ella curiosa.

-Mmmm, digamos que una advertencia, un rasguño a su cara y una mejilla hinchada – dije desinteresadamente mientras veía mis uñas.

-Mione – ella sonrió – me das miedo – y ambas reímos.

Y Así pasamos la tarde, charlando sobre todo, y nos enteramos que Salina tenía una misión y ya no estaría con nosotros. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Niñas, bajen es hora de cenar – dijo la Sra. Weasley, ambas saltamos de la cama y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, al llegar ahí estaban todos, por lo que los únicos puestos desocupados eran al lado de los padres de Ginny, nos sentamos ambas comenzamos a comer lo delicioso que estaba en la mesa, cuando sentí unas miradas sobre mí, las ignore y Ginny y yo hablamos a susurros sobre lo de Salina y lo que haríamos al llegar a Hogwarts y el responderle la carta que nuestra Luna nos había enviado y por eso reímos algo fuerte.

-Al parecer ustedes están escondiendo algo niñas- dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa – sus risas son muy sospechosas – añadió.

-No es nada Sr. Weasley, solo hablábamos de lo interesante que será este año Hogwarts ¿verdad Ginny? – dije.

-Así es Mione – ambas reímos, ante la cara de "que se traen estas" de los demás. Y se pasó la hora de la cena, en que después ayudamos Gin y yo a fregar los platos, luego limpiamos un poco ya que Kreacher no estaba por ningún lado y además no le iba a dejar trabajo a ese pobre elfo, en fin luego fuimos a dormir ya que estábamos agotadísimas y claro Morfeo nos llevó muy rápido a su reino.

POV SIRIUS

Las vacaciones para mí se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura, no me mal interpreten, soy feliz de estar con mi ahijado, ser libre y ser profesor de DCAO junto a Remus, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo y era una castaña de largos bucles, sonrisa cálida y hermosa como un rayo de sol, un cuerpo delicado, una mirada miel de inocencia, labios finos y rosas que invitan a ser besados y una inteligencia increíble. Hermione, esa dulce chica que a sus 13 años me salvo junto a Harry del beso del Dementor, que con 15 años me salvo del velo, y que ahora me tenía atrapado en una vorágine de emociones, suspire y escuche entrar a mi viejo amigo.

-Moony ¿Qué tal? – dije.

-Hola Padfoot – saludo el - ¿en qué piensas? – Lo mire – está bien no necesitas decírmelo – acuso él.

-Es que ya no sé qué hacer Remus – dije frotando mi cabello – por más que intento no puedo sacármela de la cabeza – baje mi mirada.

-Pad… es solo una niña – recrimino él.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar amarla, es que es tan dulce, linda, inocente, leal – suspire resignado.

-De verdad la amas – dijo y lo mire dolorosamente – está bien – aceptó – tienes mi apoyo al completo – sonreí como no lo había hecho – pero no la hagas sufrir o te las veras conmigo – refunfuño Moony.

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dejando entrar al motivo de mi tortura.

-No sabía que estaban aquí – dijo tímidamente y sus mejillas se arrebolaron, dándole un toque aún más encantador.

-No te preocupes Mione, yo ya me retiraba – dijo Moony… eso huye y déjame solo con ella, bufe y salió como si nada, maldito lobo.

-Si-Sirius, si estas ocupado puedo retirarme – dijo nerviosa.

-Oh, pequeña – ella se sonrojo – no estoy haciendo nada – la invite a entrar y aunque me parecía imposible se veía más hermosa, usaba un vestido blanco de tiras que se ajustaba a su pecho y cintura, cayendo suelto por sus caderas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pero lo que me dejo mudo es que iba descalza y pude apreciar sus pequeños pies, que sumado a ese sonrojo le daban un toque sensual a esa innata inocencia que ya poseía.

-Ammm, Sirius ¿estás bien? – pregunto y la mire a los ojos.

-Sí, ¿porque me lo decías pequeña? – estaba en el estante cerca de donde yo estaba sentado.

-Por qué te preguntaba si podías pasarme aquel libro de arriba, porque no lo alcanzo – dijo avergonzada. Y me reprendí por idiota, por estar como un pervertido observándola no escuche lo que me dijo.

-Claro Herms – dije y desde detrás de ella cogí el libro y pude aspirar su dulce aroma una mezcla de rosas y miel, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me acerque a su rostro y aprecie unas hermosas pecas que habían en su nariz – aquí tienes peque – le pase el libro.

-Gra-Gracias Sirius – dijo temblando. Y para no cometer una locura Sali de ese cuarto.

Wow eso fue intenso, de seguro que Hermione habrá pensado que soy un viejo aprovechado. Tratando de olvidar ese dulce aroma fui hacia la cocina y me encontré con mi querida sobrina.

-Hola Nymp – salude – ¿vienes por el lobito? – pregunte burlonamente.

-Nop – sonrió al más puro estilo Black – de echo vengo a ver a Ginny y a Mione – dijo con cara de "yo se algo que tu no".

-Y como para que –demande curioso, al saber que mi pequeña estaba involucrada.

-Eso no lo sabrás Tío – dijo la metamorfaga riendo y fue en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

FIN POV SIRIUS

POV NARRADORA

Tonks llego a la biblioteca donde por supuesto estaba Hermione leyendo "pociones y el medio más fácil de hacerlas" (jeje perdonen, no se me ocurrió mas) que no se percató de la llegada de la metamorfaga, esta se puso detrás de Herms y tomándola de los hombros grito.

-Hermioneeeee – y ésta por un acto reflejo del susto cayó hacia el suelo, mientras Tonks estaba muerta de risa.

-Sí que risa no – dijo Mione molesta.

-Lo siento Mione pero no quise asustarte – suspiro calmando su risa.

-Está bien – sonrió Mione – igual no me dolió – y se levantó del suelo.

-Venía a invitarte a ti y a Ginny para que juguemos "verdad o consecuencia" – sonrió maliciosa. En eso escucharon un alboroto en el salón principal, ambas bajaron corriendo con varita en mano y al llegar vieron a una chica rubia que conocían bien.

-Luna! – Hermione corrió hacia ella- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te quedaras?– la abrazo – tengo tu regalo Luu – sonrió.

-Hola Hermione – dijo con voz ensoñada – respondiendo a tu preguntas, estoy bien y sí, papá me permitió que me quedara para poder ir tú, Ginny y yo a Hogwarts juntas – dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es genial – dijo Herms y ambas sintieron un tercer abrazo que hizo que se cayeran al suelo.

-Luna! – exclamo Ginny – que bueno que estas aquí! – exclamo como niña pequeña.

En ese momento todos los integrantes masculinos estaban presenciando aquel espectáculo les pareció divertida aquella escena. En aquel instante una Tonks de cabello purpura se acercó a ellas y susurro

-No se salvan chicas, hoy tenemos nuestra noche y estrenaremos la ropa que Hermy nos regaló, jugaremos verdad o reto y haremos confesiones íntimas, así que prepárense – dijo maliciosamente.

-Tonks – gritaron las tres chicas rojas de vergüenza.

-Haber que se traen ustedes – dijo Remus – Di ahora, que te conozco sobrina – secundo Sirius.

-Noche de chicas – respondió esta y se escuchó un bufido, dos suspiros.


End file.
